Pourraisje avoir un autre pari
by Mionaicha
Summary: Suite à un pari, hermione doit convincre drago de...
1. Chapter 1

Diclamer: L'univers, les persos et tout et tout ne m'appartiennnt pas...

Resumé: Un pari des filles griffondor à Hermione qui tourne mal... enfin ca dépand pour qui...

Elle baisa les yeux.

"-Tu acceptes? OU tu veux un autre défi?

La binjamine des Weasley avait parlé: Hermione Granger etait une fille tres intelligente mais encore plus coincée.

Celle-ci releva les yeux

...FLASH-BACK...

-Vous voulez resster avec nous les gars? avait proposer Ginny Weasley en regardant les garçons de la salle commune en particulier Harry.

-Pour faire quoi? Jouer a la poupée? Tu rigole là? lui aviat répondu son frère Ron.

-C'est pas a toi que j'avait posé la question! C'est au vrai MEC que je parle pas au gens qui ne savent meme pas rattraper un souaffle o.k?

Ron, devenu tou rouge se retourna et monta dans le dortoir.

-Et toi Harry tu reste avec moi?demanda Ginny

-Avec toi? dit Lavande .Avec nous tu veux dire! Si on te derange pour draguer tu peux le dire hein?

Ginny devenant elle aussi rouge(nda: c'est une manie chez les Weasley)dit

-Alors?

- Hem, enfait je pense que je vais aller voir Ron... tu comprends mais...

-C'EST BON LA! JE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE, DIT NON TOUT SIMPLEMENT!

-Ben non voilà!

Harry retourna donc dans le dortoir, Ginny, une fois calmée dit:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire a 5?

En effet il y avait Lavande, Parvati,Luna, Ginny donc et Padma Patil.

-Il nous faut une dernière personne...

-A ce moment, Hermione déboula dans le dortoir en disant:

-A les filles ca fait plaisir de vous voir... , et elle s'arretta en voyant les airs pervers des ses 5 amies.

... FIN DU FLASH-BACK...

-Je peux en prendre un autre?

Après un nouveau soupir general:

-Très bien, dit Lavande en piochant un papier, donc dans la colonne Temps...: a partir de demain, dans la colnne Chose: sortir avec... et dans la colonne Qui: ...

Niark, Niark, Niark, moi je vous dit soit une review ou pas la suite o.k? Nan je rigole j'ai ecrit la suite mais c'est sur feuille donc comme je tape lentement ... attendez, ca vous laisse le temps de mettre des reviews...

BIZZZZZZZZZZ$

Mionaicha


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tout est a J.K Rowling, son univers et ses persos.

Resumé: Un pari entre filles qui tourne... ni mal, ni bien.

Reponse a RAR:

Eliza Pouffsouffle: C'est vrai c'est court comme tous mes chapitres mes je poste presque tous les jours: j'ecris en cours et je tape le soir donc... Ben ta bien deviner mais bon c'est normal: on est dans la categorie Hermione/ Drago donc c'etait lui que l'on allait tirer...

-ET dans la colonne Qui: Drago ... Malfoy.

Silence... Elles e retournaient vers Hermione qui dit:

-Sortir avec QUI???????????????

- Fais pas ta sourde ok?, dit Parvati, une autre fille du dortoir, T'a très bien entendu: "TU SORS AVEC DRAGO MALFOY DES DEMAIN"

Après ces paroles pleines de "sens", les pari continuèrent mais Hermione restait très effacée. Puis la directrice de griffondors arriva :

-Rentrez dans vos dortoirsimmédiatement, et Miss granger votre homologue Monsieur Malfoy vous attend dans votre salle commune pour faire votre ronde.

A ces mots les filles griffondor se mirent à rire sous le regard sévere de la directrice. Et Hermione avec une très belle immitation de Ron rougit (nda: ouais mais Hermione "reessaye a nouveau" Ron, toujours imité, jamais egalé) et rertourna dans sa salle commune.

Après une course effrenée( nda: pas vraiment quand meme: c la nuit avec une jupe, et elle est pas présse de rjoindre drago donc... apres une course) elle se retrouva devant Drago Malfoy.

- Hey tu crois, que je suis comme le balafré et l'autre rouquin? J'ai pas tout mon temps moi. OU bien tu étais chez tes misérables amis?

-Nan, je pensais a un moyen pour te plaire, idiot , a ton avis ? repondit -t elle du tac-o- tac

Drago fit une moue mais refit un sourire sournois :

-Donc tu pense à moi? C'est un interresant, dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus basse tout en s'approchant - d'elle , parce que tu vois tu n'est pas le seul à penser à quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle allait succomber à son regard, de toute fason cela rendrait dans les termes du pari: elle l' embrasserai puis ils pourraient sortir ensemble... peut-etre...

mais non elle n'etais pas prète pour ca donc elle coupa court et dit:

-Malfoy faissont cette ronde et finnisont-en., dit-elle avec une voix plus rauque que dd'habitude.

-Faire la ronde non, mais en finnir oui...

Et il s'approcha d'elle, petit à petit puis...

Moi, je vous préviens c'est le meme système des review ou pas de suite meme si je la metrai toujours... Mais svp mettez des reviews svp

svp encore et encore et encore...

BIZZZZZZZZZZ

Mionaicha


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tout est a J.K Rowling, son univers et ses persos.

Resumé: Un pari entre filles qui tourne... ni mal, ni bien.

Reponses a RARs:

Inukiokami: MErci pour ta review et ouuuuuuiiiiiiii notre cher drago reviens a l'attaque..

Lavande Brown Potter: Au début j'avais pas compri ta review mais là que je l'ai saisie, je peut te dire qu'elle m'encorage, pas que ca me fasse plaisir de te laisser sur ta faim mais seulement que j'aime qu'on apprecie mon travail... comme toi.!!

Et aussi je tiens a dire que presque tous mes chapitres seront cours (dsl c'est que j'ecris en cours de français et d'anglais... si si je je suis bien mes cours!) et je m'excuse d'avance!!!! Et aussi je lance un sondage: Vous voudriez que cette fic soit longue ou courte???

Mais maintenant:"" les pensés d'Hermioneavec la fameuse petite voix...

-Faire la ronde non, mais en finir, oui...

Et il s'approcha d'elle, petit à petit puis...

Elle fremissait, elle n'allait pas se laisser comme sa embrasser... meme si elle en avait envie et pari a part...Elle voulait mais "nan, attend je ne suis pas comme sa resiste, ma fille!" " Mais il est si près et peut-etre que... juste une fois... une seule fois et c'est ..."

Mais à ce moment le proffeseur Rogue(nda: quel gacher de bon coup celui-là)arriva et drago et hermione se decolèrent l'un de l'autre, ils étaient si près du but... elle etait si près de son but...

-Monsieur Malfoy, vos camarades ne vous ont pas vu faire votre ronde, donc je sui la pour verifier que vous n'aviez aucun, et il accentua ce mot en regardant Hermione, aucun probleme... voila.

Il s'avancai vers la sortie quand hermione prit la parole : elle avit a nouveau sa voix normale:

-Proffesseur Rogue, tenta hermione , en fait excusez nous pour ... pour notre absence à notre ronde quotidienne, c'est que enfait..

Il se retourna et souri a hermione avec ses dents jaunes:

-Drago ,je vous excuse de votre absence et quant a vous miss Granger je vous ferai passser l'envie se "secher" vos rondes en passant des retenues en ma compagnie...

Il parti vers la porte et dit:

-Bonne nuit jeunes gens, et bon soir. Miss Granger, demain à 19h30...- Il sorti et Malfoy se rapprocha de sa chambre sans un regard pour hermione.

-Malfoy, dit-elle pressée de realiser son pari

-Granger? T'a quoi?

-C'est juste que... -

Vu dans ce sens elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.. et cela la stréssait et plus elle stessait et plus elle avait du mal a respire et elle se sentait lourde très lourde...

-C'est juste que?C'est juste que? C'est juste que... quoi ? T'a quoi ? dit malfoy d'une voix inquiète en voyant...Hermione s'ecrouler et tomber par terre inerte et inconsciente... Il était là comme sa a la comtemplé comme dans un sommeil profond... tres profond...très près de la ... mort...Il se rendit compte de son etat que lorsque qu'il vit qu'elle était froide, tres très froide, il la porta donc sur ses epaules et courut (nda: courrir, courrir, c'est toujours exagerer pace que Hermione doit pas faire 50 kilos..) Et il arriva non sans etre essouflé devant l'infirmerie ou Mme Pomfresh dormait sur son bureau... mais le fracas qu'il avait du faire aurai du la reveillermais elle le fut vraiment quand il appuya sur la sonnette posée sur le bureau

- Oui, Pompom pomfresh,di'-elle d'une voix pateuse, que vous arri... s'interromprit -elle en voyant Hermione sur le dos d'un Serpentar, Malfoy de plus...

-Elle et moi parler et apres elle est tombé alors moi je l'ai porté, avit debiter Malfoy d'une traite,

mais Mme pomfresh m'etait plus devant lui elle avit porter Hermione a un lit et dit :

-Mr malfoy, elle a eu un simple coup de fatigue, neanmoins, je la garde en observation pour la nuit...

mais drago etait deja parti...

FINI, bon ce chapitre doit -etre pouri pace que je l'ai tapé comme sa sans brouillon donc desolé. Mais sinon comme d'habitude, REWIEVSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

BIZZZZZZZZZ

mionaicha


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre je l'ai ecrit le 25 janvier mais, je peux le poster que demain desolé

RARs:

Lorelei Candice Black: Merci, j'espère que c'est vraiment interessant!!

Eliza Poufsouffle: Oui, c'est vrai, c'est mal d'ecrire en cours mais, bon, l'habitude... Et elle dois bien le realiser son pari mais ...

Elisha D:  Tu pense bien, c'est notre trèes cher drago

gawelle: C'est vrai mais, comme tu peux le voir je poste presque tous les jours donc...

Tisami: VOILA LA SUITE

Inukiokami: C'est vrai mais cela me rend toujours triste d'arreter une fic c pour ca que je voulai la faire longue mais il vaut mieux arretter aulieu de s'accrocher a une gloire eternelle( didou on se comprend...)

Willaimine: OK, OK, La suite... mais encore un chapitre court(comme les autre et les suivants) 

Donc, voila, la suite: on y go!!!!!

Disclamer:Rien sauf l'histiore ne m'appartient, tout est a J.K Rowling, persos et univers...

Mais drago etait déja parti...

IL pensait à cela, toute cette histoire, sa provoquation et ...son amour, pour Elle, il qu'il détestait autant qu'il l'aimait, "autant qu'elle m'aime aussi..., j'espère" pensa-t-il tout haut, et il se dirigea vres la salle commune des prefets... mais quand il se souvint que "son coeur" ne s'y trouvait pas il prefera retourner dans son ancienne salle commune celle des serpentards, ou se trouvait son autre coeur, son coeur sans vie et sans emotion, ainsi que son ancienne vie... sans son"amour".

Arrivé donc à la salle commune des serpents, il entra et se retrouva devant un fete qui battait son plein, et il reconnut ses amis au loin, dansant sur la piste, pour la plupart avec un Whisky Pur feu entre les mains, mais en voyant tout cela, il n'était pas tenté, comme avant il l'etait , de rejoindre cette animation et voulu se retourner quand une enorme main saisi son épaule.

-Drago, C'a feeeeeeeesssaaiiit lonnggtemp que je t'avai pppppaaaaaassss vu ? Tu sais que Pansy de ..de cherche partout?, dit Blaise Zabini, un grand garçon noire , avec un air bourré comme un ane(nda: bourré comme un ane?? pourkoi je di sa moi???) PPPAAANNSSSYYY y une surprise pour toi.

Drago voulu s'en aller mais la main forte de Blaise le retint

-Ya koi??? J'etai avec un clienttt pourkoi tu me dérang... , dit une fille de taille moyenne, mais elle s'interrompit des qu'elle vit: DRAAAAAAAGGGIIICCHHOOOUUU!!!!!! Ca vesait longtemps, T' tais ou??? Viens par là, il faut queje t''embraaa...

Mais drago preferait encore plus rester triste dans la salle de "son coeur" plutot que de rester ici et de se faire embrasser par Pansy... Alors il s'echappa de l'emprise de Blaise et s'enfuit en courant, ... quand il arriva dansle couloir, il entendaitoujours :

-DRRRRRRRRRRAAAAGGIIICCCHHOOUUU?,? t ou?????? avec la voix suraigue de pansy...

Arrivé devant la porte, de la salle commune il decida qu'il dormirai dans le couloir, car le mot de passe avait changé... Il dormit dans le couloir, contre le mur...

Il ne se reveilla que lorsqu'il vit que le jour s'etait levé.

Il franchi donc enfin la porte, pour aller prendre ses affaires mais il entendit une voix, cette voix si melodieuse...

-Bonjour drago, dit une voix venant de derrière un fauteuil, j'ai appris que tu m'avait porté jusqu'a l'infirmerie, et je t'en remercie, mais je voulais te dire quelque chose avant...

Mias cette fois il ne la laisserai pas faire, pas cette fois si, il s'etait laissé faire jusque là mais non cette fois il avit decidé, c'etai son choix, l'un des choix les plus important de sa vie..

-Non, moi d'abord, dit-il

-non drago, il FAUT sue JE te disse quelque chose, donc je commence...

-Tres bien, tres bien, mais...

Et la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau et cassa ce momentintense pour laisser entrer Mc gonagal,

- Jeunes gens, je viens vous prevenir que le bal de mi-trimestre avait eté reporteé a ce soir donc vous devrez prevenir tous vous camarades... Bien entendu ceci est un bal masqué, pour aider au rapprochement des maisons..., apres cette information elle s'en alla et ce fut que pour ces quelque mot que le moment d'intimité fut gaché.

Il eut un gro silence et hermione parla:

-Hem drago, je pense que nous..nous devrions sortir pour...pour prevenir les gens,tu vois, dit -elle devenant rouge a chaque nouveau mot.

-Oui, oui, tu a surement raison... mais attend..

Mias il parlait tout seul en voyant qu'hermione etait deja partie. Drago ragea tout seul:"c a cause de cette vielle chouette que le plus beau moment de ma vie... mais, pensa-t-il Hergione Granger, n'oublie pas que tu es a moi, rien qu'a moi, et que je ferai tout pour t'avoir... meme si je dois faire ...

Et voila, un nouveau chpitre je crois qu'il n'en reste plus que 1 ou2 d'ailleurs, mais a votre avis, qu'est-ce que dois et va faire drago??? Ecrivez le dans une review et voila, le nouveau chapitre va tomber...

Sinon, je vous dit bonsoir( il est 20h30 au moment ou j'ecris ces lignes) et REVIEWEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

BIZZZZZZZZZ

Mionaicha


	5. Chapter 5

RARs:

Sabrina malfoy: Oui, mais je peux faire que 6 chap au grand max.

Inukiokami: Dsl, mais c'est hermione qui attaque, mais pas comme tu le voulais, parce qu'elle va tout... (suspense!!!! lis ce chapitre tu verras)

: Je n'ai pas compris ta review, (qui pourrai la comprendre??...) mais bon, au moins tu as du lire mon histoire et c'est deja ca!!

Lavande Brown Potter: MOI??? Sadique? Naaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn quand meme pas :) (hi, hi, hi)

Didite: Voila la suite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NDA: DSL pour mon retard: je m'explique: vendredi, j'ai pas eu cours d'anglais(j'etait pas inspirée donc) et des que je commence à ecrire le chapitre disparait!!! Alors je l'ai tapé fois et voila pourquoi j'ai pris mon temps!! Mais hier, quand le garçon que j'aime m'a draguée ouvertement, en cours, alors là j'ai ete inspirée et j'ai commencé à ecrire!! Lamour donne des ailes dit-on!! Donc j'ai REREtapé mon chapitre. meme si je pense pas qu'il soit superbe: j'avais pas d'idée pour le bal...donc je l'ai pa vraiment decrit, encore dsl...

Disclamer: Tous les persos, et l'univers apprtient a J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire!!!

Mais il parlait tout seul en voyant qu'hermione etait deja partie. Drago ragea tout seul:"c a cause de cette vielle chouette que le plus beau moment de ma vie... mais, pensa-t-il Hergione Granger, n'oublie pas que tu es a moi, rien qu'a moi, et que je ferai tout pour t'avoir... meme si je dois faire ...ce que je n'ai jamais fait...avouer mes sentiments...

Après cette pensée, drago sorti de la salle commune pour se retrouver dans la Grande Salle, ou il put mangeret malheureusement voir pansy:

-Drago? dit-elle, pourquoi t'es parti? J'ai meme pas pu te dire aurevoir ...

-Ecoute pansy, la serieux je peux pas t'ecouter, ok?

Il se leva et dit:

-Chers Serpentard, en tant que prefet, je dois vous prevenir que le bal de mi-trimestre à ete deplacé a ce soir, et que c'est un bal masqué, voila...

Il se tut et vit que ce n'etait pas seulement les serpentards qui ' ecoutait mais toute la salle, il vit meme Hermione qui le regardait, il voulut se rapprocher mais il vit Ron et Harry la saluer, et elle détourna donc son regard de drago...

La cloche sonna et ils allèrent en cours, tout se passa bien sauf que drago avait des papilllons qui volaient dans son ventre a chaque fois qu'hermione levait la main, et hermione exactement les memes symptomes quand drago se fesait réprimander...

Le soir arrivait, quand Lavande, Parvati, et Ginny parlènet à Hermion:

-Hermione, alors notre defi???

-N'oublie pas que c'est ce soir le dernier delai...

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire??

et elles reprirent ensemble:

-SORTIR AVEC...

Mais hermione voyaint que drago se rapprochait dit

-C'est bon je sais avec qui...

Et elle laissa en plan, ses amies pour rentre en meme temps que drago dans la salle commune.

Elle fuyait son regard: elle se sentait malà l'aise, elle savait que drago l'aimait mais elle , es-ce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, ou bien était-ce a cause du pari??

Elle s'habilla pour le bal, et quand elle sorti ce ne fut qu'emerveillement et compliment qu'elle entendit, il était vrai qu'elle portai une robe bleue avec des perles cousues dessus, serrée au buste, evasée a la taille, avec ses souliers blacs, presque transparents, avec des petits talons, elle entendit meme deux serpentard dire:

-Tu crois qu'elle est serpentard?

L'autre rigola:

-Tu pense qu'elle peutr etre griffondors ou serdaigle?? Elle est tro belle pour ca?

Hermione se remercia toute seule d'avoir mit son loup avant de sortir, sinon, pensa -t'elle, ces deux serpentard allait être décu... Et elle entedit un grand bruit, des filles qui se groupait devant les escaliers pour voir descendre:

-drago est tttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooo beauuuuuuuuu!! dit une fille de 6eme année, tu crois qu'il voudrai sortir avec moi? sit-elle en se recoiffant tout en parlant avec sa copine, qui, subjuquée par drago ne prit pas la peine de repondre...

Quand drago descendit, il vit une fille et cette fille etait la seule qui n'etait pas attroupée pres de lui, "granger..."pensa -til, il se dirigea vers elle sous les protestations des autre filles mais il ne la revit plus... elle était partie et il repensa: "sacré granger!!!"

Le bal continua, pour les uns, sur un banc a repouser un tonne de filles qui voulaient sortir/danser et/ou se marrier avec lui, et pour les autres, passer son temps à danser tout en pensant a quelqu'un.

Quand il fut minuit moins 2, dumbledore annoca qu'ils devrait bientot enlever leurs masques, Hermione decida, qu'elle devait realiser son pari, elle s'approcha donc de drago...

-Drago, ecoute, je dois te dire et t'avouer quelquechose...

-Et moi hermione je dois te dire que je ..

-Oui drago, mais moi, je veux te dire que ...

Dumbledore dit :

-Dans 1minute...

-Je t'aime hermione... il voulu s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa, drago je dois te dire que moi, je dois sortir avec toi et, elle prit une inspiration, et que ce n'est qu'un defi...

Drago se recula, d'elle et dit:

-Granger, tu sais quoi? Je pense que mes parents on raison: Les sang de bourbes ne servent vraiment a rien! Surtout toi!!

il se retourna mais hermione dit:

-Drago, ce n'est pas ce que je voulait reelement te dire, ce que je voulai dire c'est...

Fini, ce chapitre, c'est l' avant dernier chapitre... et ouais deja.

Bon vous etes habitués : REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Rien sauf l'histoire ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire... meme les persos sont pas a moi!!!!!

RARS:

Eliza Pouffsouffle: Mééééé oui elle va le faire son pari... peut-etre...

Lorelei Candice Black: Oui drago l'ecoute, et lis ce chapitre, tu connaitra la reponse!! Puisque c'est le dernier.!!

ptitepuce501; Lavande Brown Potter; Inukiokami: JE SUIS MEME PAS SADIQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais alors juste 1 peu... un tout petit peu...:)

NDA: Desolé, pour le reatard, mais j'etais tellement triste que ca soit deja fini !!!!!! Donc, voila le DERNIER CHAPITRE:

**DERNIER CHAPITRE:**

-C'est quoi?

Il fit mine de reflechir puis il rigola...

-Donc, apres ca tu as quelquechose d'autre a me dire! Qu'est ce que ca peut etre? Apres avoir joué avec mes sentiments t'as fais quoi? T'a preparé ma mort?

Dumbledore dit :

"dans 30 secondes "

Mais Drago et hermione se regardaient en silence, drago afficha une mine degoutée, tandis qu'hermione parraissait désolée. Apres ce grand silence hermione dit:

-Drago, drago écoute moi! Je dois te l'avouer, je ne taimais pas et tu etais meme mon ennemi...

-Alors Sang de bourbe, arrette de me parler tu me prend mon oxygene! Apres tout c'est peut etre ce que tu veux: que je meurt puiseque je suis ton ennemi!

Dumbledore dit :

-Plus que dix secondes mes eleves!!!

Drago se retournait mais hermione dit en l'attrappant par les epaules:

-Mais ca c'est ce que tu étais pour moi, avant... Plus maintenant, drago, Je ...

-Plus que 4 Secondes!!

-Drago je veux sortir avec toi!

Drago ne repondit pas

-Drago, repond! Sors avec moi !!

-Plus que 2 secondes

- Drago je .. je ... je T'AIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cria t-elle au moent ou le coup de minuit resonna.

Toute la salle etait silencieuse mais hermione n'en tint pas rigueur et... sous la stupeur generale, elle l'embrassa drago avit encore les yeux ouverts mais se remit tres vite de sa surprise en prenant lui aussi par au baiser qui s'approffondit alors sous les applaudissements qui devenaient de plus en plus insistants dans la Grande salle.

Ils s'arrettèrent mais drago dit :

-Oui, je veux... Si on continuait sa dans... l' intimité, pour se connaitre en profondeur?

Elle rougit et demanda:

- Oui, mais dit moi tu me pardonne?

-Bien sur apres tout j'etais ton ennemi avant, dit- il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Ils montèrent mains dans la main et en passant Hermione entendit herry dire a ron:

-Ron, laisse la s'amuser pour un fois que c'est pas nous qui le fesont...

Apres une heure, de choses divers et variées, produisant des bruits tout aussi variés ( ben ouais, j'ai 13 ans! Vous croyez que j'ai deja fait ca:)

Hermione redescendit dans la grande salle avec drago elle l'embrassa et se dirigea vers Lavande Ginny et Parvati en disant :

-Hey les filles?

-Ouais!

**-Pourrais-je avoir un autre pari?**

Elles rigolèrent puis Hermione dse dirigea vers drago, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

Voila, c'est la fin la vraie, Je suis tres heureuse d'avoir ecrit cette fanfic, c'etait ma première et je remercie tous mes rewieveurs et à tout ceux qui l'ont suivi, et voila, a bientot sur une nouvelle story!!!! (PS: Vous voulez que je fasse un epilogue??)

BIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mionaicha


End file.
